(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a banknote handling apparatus for handling paper sheets.
(2) Description of Related Art
A banknote handling apparatus includes an internal conveying path and banknote accommodation spaces in internal devices, which possibly have widths different from one another, and accordingly, it is required to have a processing function capable of correcting a deviation of a bank note which has bee shifted sidewise, that is, which has been deviated. For example, JP-A-2000-16597 discloses a paper sheet supply apparatus as an apparatus for processing a deviation of a banknote when banknotes are stacked one upon another.
The above-mentioned paper sheet supply apparatus incorporates a vibration object adapted to be taken out and taken onto a floor surface of a space in which a paper sheet (which will be hereinbelow referred to as “banknote”) is placed, for subjecting banknotes in a standing posture to vibration at their lower ends in order to align the postures of the banknotes. That is, the banknotes subjected to the vibration are moved with their one side being laid along one side surface under the influence of the gravitational force, thereby it is possible to arrange the postures of the banknotes in order.